The Prince and The Musican
by GypsyMermaid
Summary: My first fanfic. Hope y'all enjoy! :) Prince Loki has fallen from The Glorious Asgard. Stripped of his powers & filled with remorseful shame & disgust for his true heritage he feels like he belongs nowhere..or does he? Grayden (my own O.C.) is fed up with struggling to accomplish her dreams of becoming a superstar. So what happens when two people from opposite worlds cross paths?..
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm very excited to share with you my first

Fanfic. I'm a HUGE nerd and I love all things dc marvel and science fiction. Reading so many great fics over the years inspired me to try my hand at one of my own so I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is much appreciated so share your thoughts with me. Peace love happy hippieness & no negativity!

:)

Prince Loki has fallen from The Glorious Asgard. Stripped of his powers & filled with remorseful shame & disgust for his true heritage he feels like he belongs nowhere..or does he? Grayden is fed up with struggling to accomplish her dreams of becoming a superstar. So what happens when two people from opposite worlds cross paths?..

Chapter One

Revival of a lost dream:

To say that she was having a bad day was a grave understatement. She woke up this morning, the sun greeting her with its brilliant reflection on her dresser mirror. She smiled to herself triumphantly, beating her alarm to the punch as she reached for her phone. "Today is the big day, this audition with Solar Records is going to change my life!"

she said as she drew back her blanket with the side folding over, still warm from the heat from her body. She felt relaxed after getting 8 hours of peaceful & deep sleep & she was ready to begin what was going to be a perfect day. She started the bathroom shower water mixing hot and cold to get just the right temperature. "Good morning Tetris."

Her Bengal kitten curled around her purring, as if it were showing its feline way of greeting her. She leaned down while pouring milk in his little bowl. He drank up the milk as she rubbed in between his ears. He'd always loved when she did that.

After he finished his milk he strode over to his little bed and collapsed with content slowly shutting his eyes and drifting into oblivion. Grayden quickly threw a plate into the microwave. She just finished making coffee when she heard "beep!" "beep!" "beep!" of the microwave. Taking the plate out & cautious not to burn herself she delicately placed the plate on the table with her right hand, while balancing the full cup of coffee in her left. Once she was done eating, she darted off for the bathroom removing her robe and got in the shower. Oh how she loved her showers. To her it was like being within a beautiful exotic rainforest, full of tranquility. This was her greatest indulgence. Not only did it get her clean but here is where she could forget about the unwanted pressures and stresses the world offered her on a daily basis. She almost lost herself completely when she heard a knock on the door. "Did you grow fins in there or something?" She could recognize that dry humored voice from anywhere. She and Anne have been best friends since before the dawn of existence. Anne and Grayden were different but similar in so many ways.

Anne was tall with wavy auburn reddish curls falling in heaps around her shoulders. Her features were striking & her hazel green eyes shined like stars at night. She was very proud of her Irish & Greek heritage crediting her silhouette to the latter. She had a hot temper & always had to have the last word. She crumbled under pressure ' & is a giant hypochondriac. Her humor was cynical and dry & she was socially awkward. She usually prefers staying home reading a good book, except for when Grayden is coaxing her into traveling around exploring new things to do all around Manhattan. Truth be told she didn't mind, but she would rather get struck by lightning than admit her secret thrill to her. She loved Grayden like a big sister and would do just about anything for that girl. "Well, I was working on it until your butt distracted me!", Grayden shouted over the shower water. "I'm almost done so make "yourself at-" "You would think since we've been friends all of these years you would finally stop saying that already!" "Oh, shush!", Grayden said rolling her eyes laughing while wrapping a towel around herself . Anne had already walked off to make herself a plate.

Grayden was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she took one last glance at her appearance. She lingered at the vanity table for a minute. Suddenly it all sank in. This was the day she'd been dreaming of since she was a little girl. All of her life some of the biggest musicians in the world got their shot to stardom getting signed to Solar records. It was one the most successful studios of all time, producing hit

after hit selling out tours albums flying off the shelves throngs of devoted fans. And if all went well she would be a part of its infinite legacy. She started singing at the age of 2. When her parents died in a head on collision by a drunk driver when she was 9, singing became her way to deal with the pain. The more she sang, the more peaceful she felt. The more she sang she realized this was her passion. She loved to create. She wrote her first song at 16 for her sophomore high school talent show. Her classmates and teachers were blown away by her talent & she soon became known as "the girl with the golden voice." She won many local competitions. For her 18th birthday, Anne bought her an acoustic guitar and she became one with it.

Together her and the guitar composed beautiful music together; enough to get her booked for gigs around the city. Things were going great for a while, until the gigs started to slow down. New bands were springing up everywhere like daisies, and yet the months rolled by with no calls to book a show whatsoever. She would watch every music awards show see people she used to see around her area, fellow singers dancers drummers and songwriters, all excepting their rewards. They went from nothing to something almost overnight and yet here she was still struggling to even have her voice heard. Studio time became almost a distant memory, and she felt like a failure and a disappointment.

Friends she knew throughout high school would ask her "hey, when are you gonna get signed man?", but she would force a smile and say "when the time is right." She didn't believe that though. She felt like she was going to dust over lost in a dream that she may never see come true. She began to retreat into depression, closing herself off from the world. She wanted to be alone and not even her best friend could console her, though she was incredibly supportive. She over time focused on her other passion, the culinary arts. She loved to cook. Her mom loved to cook. As a kid her and her big brother would gather around the kitchen and watch as their mother created culinary magic.

After spending years watching she decided to ask her mom to teach her, and she made her first meal at just eight years old. She felt so proud and it was actually very good. If you didn't know better you would think an adult made it but nope it was all Grayden's doing. She refreshed herself, took a break from music and earned a scholarship at a very prestigious culinary school. She worked very hard earned good grades and soon became one of the top five chefs in her school. Then she had a new dream, to open up a three floor restaurant. The first floor was to be a bakery. The second was to be the actual restaurant. The third was to be the lounge and concert venue to sponsor new up and coming musicians. There was that word, "musician."

She hadn't heard that word in what felt like ages. She remembered her rich history with music and felt sadness and despair wash over her. She felt like that dream she once held onto with an iron clad fist was dead forever. She began to lose hope all over again. But one day that all changed. It's what lead her to today. She got a job waitressing with one of the top lounges in the city. The Mirage lounge was home to pretty much any famous person you can think of. She served George Clooney with his newest girlfriend two weeks ago. (He's an excellent tipper by the way)It was the true heart of the city. She was formally a bartender while she was still in college saving up for her dream Restaurant, and her boss Mr. Giuseppe liked her concoctions so much, he allowed her to put them on the menu with the benefit of earning a percentage of the sales.

One night near her 3 am closing shift she was cleaning up. She was singing her favorite Disney song of all time "part of your world" absentmindedly, restocking the shelves when she heard someone say "Wow, what a beautiful voice you have sweetheart." "Thank y-"

She turned around and completely froze in her tracks. She saw a tall man with long dark curly hair, black round sunglasses, a black top hat a white T-shirt, tight shredded acid wash jeans with brown leather cowboy boots. He had a grin on his face. It was none other than Slash from one of the most iconic bands ever, Guns n' Roses. Suddenly her mouth went dry her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was blank. She couldn't believe her eyes. Oh my god, oh my god, say something stupid!, thought to herself. "I-I um, t-thank you Mr. Slash" Mr. Slash Grayden..really? she mentally face palmed herself. Shit. How was she going to get out of making a complete dunce cap of herself in front of the great Slash himself? "Do you sing?", he asked. "Who me? This was getting worse by the second. Why uh, I yes! Yes I sing !" "No need to be nervous love, I don't bite unless if you want me to", he smirked and winked at her. It took all the composure she had for her face not to turn completely red. She began to nervously giggle her insides bursting with giddiness. "A girl with killer pipes like that needs to be on the stage, especially one as beautiful as you." He was most certainly right about that.

She wasn't tall like Anne but she wasn't too short either which worked perfectly for her voluptuous figure. She had dark raven hair hitting the small of her back, with midnight blue highlights. Her eyes were a mix of blue and gray. Her skin was like a smooth caramel which only made her features that more exotic in contrast to Anne's smooth milky porcelain complexion. Both girls any man would fall all over themselves for, and even the great rock god was taken hold of by her unintentional charm. She was born a beautiful baby to blossom into a simply stunning woman. She took a breath before regaining all five of her senses back. "I actually used to do gigs around Manhattan, I love to sing it's like the air that I breathe" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Any musician would recognize that twinkle.

Behind it burned fire that constantly renewed your love for all things music. The kind that won't ever let up until you've reached your dreams and then some. Slash smiled at her and handed her a black card. She took the card and looking at it she immediately knew what it was. "Come to the front desk and ask for Rick Jones. Be there on Monday morning at 9 am sharp." He gave her a tip in the jar before walking away. He paused turning midway to face her direction. "By the way, part of your world is one of my favorite Disney songs ever." With that he smiled and walked out of the exit to a swarm of rillions of camera flashes. Grayden just sat there completely stunned. To her in that money at least slash was her fairy rock godfather. So many feelings filled her but everything was a total mess inside her head. In that moment all she could do was reach for the phone and call Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dream that flew away:

"Can I come in?" She heard Anne knocking. She snapped out of her flashback got up and opened the door. Anne now followed by Tetris strode in her room. It was very trendy. Turquoise bedroom walls with black and white damask curtains a matching bed set and a light pink tufted headboard. Light pink and silver accents filled the room. Rich metallic silver wallpaper on her bed wall lined with sentimental pictures. Decorative arrays and varieties of throw pillows neatly arranged on top of the bed. Fragrant smells of sweet fruit cascaded all around the air that would instantly give you a warm cozy feeling inside. On her vanity table was a picture with her parents. She loved that picture. A moment frozen in time for eternity. They were all smiling on the beach looking truly happy and genuine. "How do I look?" Grayden asked. "Like you're ready to be signed. I can't tell you how proud of you I am G, your parents would be so proud of you", Anne said her eyes coated in a sheen of unshed tears of bitter sweetness. "Thank you so much"

Grayden sighed sharing the same bittersweet sensation. A moment of silence passed before she grabbed her things and went to head for the door. After she parked her car, she entered the Solar records building. This is it I'm really here she thought. She got off on the fourth floor. She walked up to the front desk and asked for Rick Jones.

Twenty minutes later. The receptionist was an older woman. She was very rude and seemed miserable in her own life. She directed her to the wrong floor & by the time she made it to the correct floor Rick had already left to meet with a client in Europe. The receptionist neglected to mention that bit. Bitch. Grayden was furious and wanted to punch this old biddy into the far reaches of space. "But Ms. I've been waiting here for twenty minutes!", Grayden said her ever so calm collected demeanor slowly fading away. "This was my chance to make my dream come- she was cut off.

"Let me guess you've got some big dream of trying to be a megastar? Well get in line sister so does everyone else, that and being a billionaire. Sorry to burst your bubble kid but better luck next time, have a nice day." The old bag said to her rolling her eyes. Grayden was ready to jump over the desk and give her the beats from the streets. Her hopes, her dreams, her life was riding on this day, and just like that it was gone in the blink of an eye. She couldn't believe it.

Her happiness just obliterated within twenty minuscule minutes. She regained her composure turned and walked...ran out of the building and into her car. She drove to the one place that would calm her nerves. She was heading towards the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Banished Prince:

_"You are banished from the kingdom of Asgard. I strip from you your powers. Your full strength and immortality will remain but that is all. You will be sent to Midgard. You have gravely disgraced me & all the realms eternal. I Odin the great King of Asgard have spoken. Your punishment will not be undone unless I and only I will it so!" The all father was filled with contempt rage and heartbreak. All throughout Asgard knew famously of Loki's mischief lies, & trickery but it was mostly harmless until now. This time he went too far. His jealousy greed & lust for revenge earned him something different. Disapointment. "Father there must be another way, please we can fix this!" Thor begged his father but it was too late. Odin's word was law not to be trifled with. "My son, what is there to fix? I cannot undo what chaos Loki has beset upon of all of us. He nearly killed us both, what resolution can you find within that? He's fortunate that I have spared him from death!" Odin spat._

_Thor was filled with rage pain and hurt for his former brother. Since they were children Thor has always protected his little brother. He's loved him fought with him enjoyed an initially innocent rivalry with him. Could he really see past the crimes he's just committed? Oh how he wished he could. All he wanted were the simple days. He missed the laughs and the joys they shared when they were still a family. He wanted his little brother back. "Yes father" Thor said sadly bowing to Odin respectfully. As he looked up he met Frigga's eyes. Both mirrored one another's emotions in the moment. Both mourning the person they knew was still in there but was covered in darkness. Frigga walked over to Loki, cupping his face in her hands. "Be well my son, I give you the blessing of love peace and happiness where ever you shall dwell in Midgard. I love you" she whispered while sweeping him into a loving embrace for what might have been the last time she would ever get to hold her son, her special one, her Loki. She never wanted to let go of him embracing him as tight and as long as she could. " I love you mother" Loki said his eyes foggy with tears excepting her warm embrace. He pulled back and looked at her with a gentle and heartbreaking smile._

_Odin himself opened the bifrost relieving the all-seeing Heimdall of his gatekeeper duties for the moment. Suddenly flashes of colors could be seen on the magnificent rainbow bridge. The Asgardian people watched from wherever they were in the city as the colors lit up the bridge. "Be safe my brother" Thor hugged his former brother one last time. As Loki stepped into the golden spinning sphere it spun faster and faster until it looked like a stream of gold. Odin plunged the thick metallic sword into its place sending Loki into the stream of rainbow colors shooting across the stars. Both Frigga and Thor held one another in great sadness and mourned over their fallen Prince. Odin & Frigga rode off on their valiant noble horses over the bridge and back to the palace. Thor lingered in the bifrost. He looked into the distance of the glittering stars. "Is he safe Heimdall?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, my lord he has landed upon a deserted baron beach in Midgard. "Do you think he will_

_Fare well dwelling upon the people of Midgard?" "In time I'm certain he will. I sense he shall meet his match upon this place..sooner than even he thinks my lord", Heimdall said with his back to Thor smiling. With a sigh of relief the Brazen god of thunder flew towards the kingdom with a shred of pleasing news to share with Queen Frigga, though he was unclear of the gatekeepers hint. Little did Grayden and Loki know, their paths were about to intersect at just the right time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crossing Paths:

Two hours later, Grayden got out of her car slamming the door & cracking the glass; she was quite strong especially when she was angry. She began to walk along the deserted beach, the beach that she called home. Many of her best childhood memories were spent here. She sat down closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the crashing waves. She saw her dad trying to start the bonfire failing miserably but laughing, her mother and big brother playing catch & Anne playing hide and seek with her giggling because they picked the worst hiding spots. The sun was beating down on one of the hottest august days New York had ever seen. The beach was their own private and special place so quiet and peaceful in contrast to the excited insomnia of Manhattan. She smiled to herself when she dug further into that memory when she saw her younger self screaming at a crab her brother dangled in her face and, running behind her father seeking protection. He was strong, he was invincible, he was...gone. The images in her mind blurred as her eyes clouded with tears. She didn't cry at their funeral.

She didn't cry then and she couldn't cry now. She blinked the tears away watching the droplets hit the damp sand. She stood up from her place brushing away the dry sand and continued walking. She couldn't believe this day turned out to be so shitty. She carefully planned this for three weeks, all to have it fade from her grasp like the sand and in such a short amount of time. Rick Jones was her ticket to stardom to her life changing. He would be sold as soon as she auditioned for him. She would be on her way. Now he was somewhere in Europe possibly meeting someone who shared her drive her compassion her underdog fighter spirit. Someone else's life was going to change and all because that decrepit pile of dust receptionist gave her the wrong information. She ruined her moment, and she despised her greatly for it, more than she despised when the New York Giants lost to the infernal Dallas Cowboys. If only Eli Manning could hurl a football at her face. That thought made her smile.

Grayden finally felt calm. She got off the phone with Anne who spent her lunch break making her laugh and giving her encouraging advice. After her big date she would come by and check on her. She put her iPhone in her pocket and turned to walk to her car when she heard a groan. She turned around to see a man. He was lying flat on his back and from the sound of it, was in a hell of a lot of pain. Grayden ran over to the groaning man and knelt down to his face. "Are you alright sir, can you hear me?" She asked. The man slowly began to open his eyes. He looked confused and disoriented. He didn't know where he was. He was terrified but his pride would not let his face express his concerns so he masked his emotions. He looked around to see he was on a beach, but where? "Banished!" He remembered slowly but surely now. Midgard. He honestly couldn't believe he fell this far and survived however far it was. He remembered being inside the serene streams of light that began to fade the faster he fell to earth. Damn that Odin. "Can you hear me?", the girl pulled him from his thoughts.

He sat up wishing he hadn't as he was hit with excruciating shards of pain all over his body. His head felt like Thor hit it with his hammer accidentally, when they were training in the fields behind the palace with Lady Sif and the Warriors three. Oh how they all annoyed him so. "Yes, who are you& where on Midgard am I?" He asked his brows furrowed with confusion. "Midgard,?" Her eyebrow shot up. "You are in New York City. Do you need me to take you to a hospital I can drive you on the way", she asked him. "On the way where?" He asked. "I'm headed home but I can drop you off to the hospital", she said. Before he could respond he felt himself being lifted up from the sand. Wow she's indeed strong for a midgardian woman, she lifted me up as If I'm but a feather, he thought to himself genuinely surprised and impressed at the woman's strength. "Ok easy does it, gently now." She said as she opened the car door and helped him in. "This is the most peculiar wheeled horse we are riding in", he said now fully conscious and aware of his surroundings. He was fully subjected to the awful pain his body was in wincing every time the car swayed as Grayden twisted and turned smoothly down the highway. "Wheeled horse? Hmm.. I've never heard that one before", she laughed. "This is a Mercedes bens truck, horses are not the main means of transportation anymore buddy."

Loki had a quizzical expression on his face. "So what's your name sir & where are you from?" She guessed England due to his British accent. "I'm Prince Loki of Asgard, my lady" my lady? Ok really sir you're taking the whole old English crudderoni to the extreme. Maybe he was cosplaying as a game of thrones character and got stranded on the beach. But that still didn't explain how he ended up all the way out here on crystal beach, two hours outside of New York. They came to a red light. She turned to him and to humor him she said "I'm Grayden of Manhattan New York!" Loki being the gentleman he always was took her hand and kissed it locking eyes with her. He'd never seen an eye or hair or even skin color like hers before. All Asgardian women looked the same in color though they were beautiful to him, he found Grayden to be stunning. She was a dark and mysterious beauty. Her skin looked like honey. Her eyes were sultry and alluring but sweet. Hues of azure and gray quite bewitching. Her raven waves of hair cascading to the small of her back, with splashes of midnight blue.

He savored kissing her hand for her skin was soft and tender. What would it be like to have her upon my arm at a ball, or take her to be my princess? He thought. She would certainly be the desire of every man, most of all being Thor. He wouldn't rest until he had her on the throne as his Queen. Every woman swooned and fell at golden boys feet. He was extremely good looking with muscles for days and eyes and a charming smile that would turn you to mush. Every night he bedded a different maiden some whose name he didn't care to know. To him they were sport. Loki never had woman flock to him but run from him afraid of his magical talents. He never really knew what it felt like to have someone like him for him and not merely use him for a night in bed with his brother.

Grayden looked at Loki. Despite him being disoriented and talking as if he belonged in the Middle Ages, he was a very handsome attractive man. Even before he said he was a prince she felt a certain regal heir about him. His skin was like vanilla and cool to the touch. He had dark long hair slicked back emphasizing his defined facial features. His eyes were a striking emerald green with specs of gold. He was like a rare gem to held up for the world to see in all its glory. They were jerked out of their thoughts as the light turned green. She drove to the hospital. "Let me help you with that", she opened the door and helped him out. They walked into the hospital where he was examined. After 5 hours they were free to go. "So where to Loki?" He hadn't thought about that. He had nowhere to go. Where was he going to say? His silver tongue couldn't spin a way out of this. "To wherever you are going my lady", he spoke with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Truth be told she was the only person that extended him kindness and he didn't want to be here deserted and alone like the all father destined him to be for a time. "You don't have any relatives or friends I could call for you?"

"No, I have no one, it is only I", he said looking down in shame. "Well let's see, I have a guest room you can stay in if you'd like to stay with me your majesty", adding the latter to make him smile. It worked. Loki smiled a genuine smile. He knew she didn't believe he was a prince and he didn't feel like one. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere, but he did have at least a place somewhere for now, and that was enough.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all, Grayden thought to herself with a small smile as she pulled up towards her two floor condo apartment. Thank you." "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A place to stay:

Though he was clear of any bone fractures, Loki did fall like a meteor to earth, and he was still paying for those effects. Grayden helped him out of the car letting him lean his weight on her. The height difference was laughable. He was very tall with a muscular build and broad shoulders, though he paled in comparison to the god of thunder. She just about reached up to the edge of his shoulders, yet she lifted and walked with him with such an absentminded ease. After 5 minutes they finally reached her condo. She leaned him against the wall while she unlocked the door. "Finally home at last", she said breathing in a sigh of relief. Loki limped inside insisting on her support no longer. He looked around at many strange and some familiar objects neatly placed all around the living room. She's as tidy as I, he thought. He had minimal knowledge of mortals. He knew them to be a mostly peaceful existence having extreme wars from time to time. He knew that they had a much shorter lifespan than that of an Asgardian, who could live to be thousands of years old. If you were a god or goddess you were immortal and had great powers. He knew people of all races coexisted especially in a place mortals called the United States of America.

When he was a child he would spend hours in his chambers reading acquiring boundless knowledge on many things, but books on mortals were very few in the great Asgardian library. The more he looked around the condo the more his brain tingled with fascination. Grayden set her bag down on the kitchen table. She pulled out two cups from the cabinet. Looking around she settled her eyes on raspberry tea with lemon. She opened the fridge and turned the oven on. She pulled out a non-stick baking pan and placed raw cookie dough on the pan. She had ten round little balls precisely inched apart from each other. Smiling she put them on top of the oven prepping for when she would bake them later. The tea box she pulled out was beside the tray. Loki felt a crashing wave of pain in the nape of his neck. He tried to push it out of his mind as his mind wondered to the mysterious mortal woman.

Who was she? Why did she help me? Does she have anything to gain? What makes her th- "Hey, how are you feeling Loki?, I brought you some hot towels. I set up the guest room for you." He was drawn from his thoughts by the sweet sound of her voice. "Very well." He stood up from the odd "bed" upon which he was momentarily sitting. It was a dark blue tufted leather couch. He liked the feel of it. It reminded him of his reading chair in his favorite suite in the palace. The place where he read countless books on magic. Practicing spells that at first were to no avail but over time would make him the most powerful & feared sorcerer in all of Asgard. Thor towered over him triumphantly in many things, but no one could rival him in magic, no one dared to and that made him smile. Finally something that made him better than his pure golden haired brother, well almost. He felt his blood boil at the thought of that man. Grayden led him to the second floor of the condo. He was again amazed at how neat and clean everything was. Black faux fur carpet coated the entire condo. The feel of it was smooth and silky. They walked up to a room across from hers. "Here we are!" She opened the door.

His eyes widened. Red walls with black rich dark green gold and copper blankets and throw pillows cascaded over the bed. Emerald green and gold curtains covered the windows. The sun had shown through giving off a metallic sheen across the room. "You've prepared these quarters for me my lady?" He asked a bit surprised. It was just like his room in Asgard. All of his favorite colors. He looked in the corner of the room to find a ceiling high shelf filled with books and next to it a chocolate brown writing desk filled with various writing utensils. He looked over to see a big wide box with smaller rectangular boxes in a shelf. "Yes, over there is the TV and some DVDs for you to watch and if you get bored you can watch cable." She pointed towards the first door in the room. "Over there are some fresh clothes for you, in the closet." She opened the opened the other door. "And this is the bathroom. I just restocked it with some soap deodorants and whatever else you may need." Wow all this is for me. What makes her think she can trust me, the god of lies himself?

She still doesn't think I'm an actual god anyway. He thought. He suddenly felt guilty and ashamed at all of her kindness. He was in need of help. He had absolutely nothing and no one, but that doesn't mean that he felt worthy. He was a failure. "You've disgraced all of Asgard, and you've disgraced your family!" Odin's words rang through his head. "You were never my family. You concealed the truth from me my entire being. You placed your beloved Thor above me in every way. I was never good enough. I was never worthy. I was never your son. You never loved me. I'm but a vile monster. I'm but an outcast to Asgard and Jotunheim. I know not where I belong but I'd rather fall into the abyss of oblivion than be here any longer!" He yelled with searing hot venom in his voice. The hatred flowed throughout his body. "Are you alright?", Grayden asked him. He was so deep in his torturous flashbacks he didn't realize she was still in the room. His face was contorted in pain. She was studying his expressions. She felt a surge of sadness wash over her. She didn't know what he was going through his mind but she ached for him. He was alone, all alone. Here she was absorbed in her horrible day and yet this mysterious man, the very attractive mysterious man was completely deserted. "Yes." He lied, once again masking his emotions from her. "My room is across from yours, just knock anytime if you want to talk, I'm a good listener." She didn't push it. "Thank you." "Sure." She replied with a gentle smile. "I'm gonna go shower and then start dinner, I hope you're hungry!" She spoke without turning around. "I am quite famished actually", he said hearing his stomach growl very loudly. "You sure are," she laughed. "Ok get freshened up and I'll knock on your door in an hour" she said closing her door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Someone to call a friend:

She decided to relax in a bubble bath. She once again escaped to her private paradise. Her mind drifted back to her new guest. How handsome he was. How smart he seemed. She was determined to know more about him but she wouldn't push. She absentmindedly started to sing part of your world. She always felt like a mermaid connected to the ocean when she sang that song. It was special to her. After 45 minutes of figuring out how to use the knobs in the shower and sink Loki finally accomplished his very first midgardian shower! He had to admit despite how he was feeling inside, he was feeling very refreshed. His Asgardian clothing and armor were cast aside in the guest room and he put on what Grayden called a "sweat suit". It felt delightful over the aches of his skin. The sweat suit was black with micro fleece lining. He'd never felt so warm.

He was just finishing drying his damp hair, when he heard the most beautiful melodic sound. When Grayden got into a song she was singing, she really got into it. She threw her whole soul into it, and sang with such soul passion and energy that had you yearning for more. Loki followed the sound of the melody to outside her bathroom. He was captivated. It was like being in Valhalla. He imagined to be like milk and honey flowing in an open field. He closed his eyes and listened. "Wouldn't I love..love to explore that shore up above?. Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that...world", she put her own spin on the classic song. After she finished she drained the water and turned the knob. Loki darted off back to his room with lightning speed. He felt a little disappointed, not only because the song was over but he wondered what she looked like without her garments on.

He couldn't help himself he was a man after all. If she's this stunning with her garments on...he could only imagine and he did indeed. He smirked. Her hair was still damp from her bath. She threw on at shirt dress and put her hair in a loose messy bun. She made her way to the room across from hers and softly knocked. "Hey Loki are you finished yet?" He opened the door. She looked at him for a moment pleasantly surprised at the sight before her. He looked more pleasant than he did when they first met eight hours ago. "This look suits you well" she said giggling. Loki felt his insides warm at that sound. She was dressed down more relaxed as well. Since they introduced themselves formerly in the car he took in all her features, studying closely. He knew that she seemed like a kind person, but he also felt that there was more than what was on the surface. He sensed that she was hurt by something or someone, and he wanted to know more. Even dressed down she was still gorgeous. "Thank you. This sweat suit garment is rather to my liking. I find it to be quite comforting", he tugged at the shirt adjusting to this unfamiliar fabric gliding his fingers over it and setting his hands into the pockets. "Good I'm glad you like it" she said. "Do you like your room?" She asked him. "Yes, it's lovely you are most generous my l- he was cut off "please call me Grayden", she spoke. "You are most gracious. Grayden."

The sound of her name spoken from his lips sent a chill down her spine. "There that's better, isn't it?" She laughed. "It is" he laughed back. He extended an after you gesture and he followed her down the stairs. The table had been set nicely for her guest. All of this for me? He thought. He looked up to see her stirring a brown substance in the skillet. Soon the aroma filled the air causing his mouth to slightly water hungrily. "He didn't know what it was but he knew it was going to be good. "What are you making?" He asked. "My famous baked ziti!" She replied. "It smells delightful."

"You bet your ass it does!" She laughed loudly and nervously hoping he would enjoy it. His brows furrowed in confusion at the latter of what she said but he smiled and pretended he understood. "We are having tea and cookies for dessert too" she spoke over her shoulder while setting the tray of baked ziti in the oven and taking the cookies out setting them on the counter to cool off. She sat down beside him at the table. Both of them sat on silence for a little while not really knowing what to say to the other though a sea of questions ebbed and flowed through their minds. Loki opened his mouth to speak when "ding!" The oven called her to it. She took out the tray and spooned out two servings for them.

She opened the pink fridge pulling out two Corona beers, handing him one. Going back to the table she said "dig in! "the first forkful widened Loki's eyes. Not only did it look good it tasted amazing. Each bite was an explosion of flavors and seasonings he never knew before. He was sure this was going to be his new guilty pleasure for as long as he was in Midgard. "My goodness Grayden you have indeed won the bet you have placed against your ass!", he said wondering why she decided to unnecessarily place a bet against a donkey. "what?", she looked at him then exploded with uncontrollable laughter. "No, that's an expression used to express that you're very sure of something!" She couldn't stop laughing. Loki was very puzzled at the terms these midgardian people use. "Oh yes, that is called slang I believe?", thanks to Asgards great library only having just three measly books on mortals, and their customs he still had much knowledge to acquire on such things. He was in the middle of inhaling this delicious baked meal when she asked him "so you're really a prince huh?" "That would be correct. You have a magnificent voice by the way." A blush was slowly spreading on her face when she realized he heard her singing while in the bathroom. Damn that's embarrassing, but at least he liked it, she thought. He let out a sly grin. "Have you always been a singer?" He asked. "Yes, in fact my mom always used to say I was born singing. I've always loved to sing. You bear your soul when you sing from the heart. It's like magic", she answered. Loki's eyes shot up from his plate. "So you know of magic?", he asked. Maybe she has powers and can heal my wounds at a much faster pace? I'm immortal yes and still retain my Asgardian strength, but the faster the healing the better off I shall feel, he thought. "Well sort of. Magic is more of something you feel not really something you can perform like the shows on TV convey." She said. TV? Oh yeah, she's talking about that large box that projects images trapping mortals inside of it forcing mortals to do its bidding. "I see. So you think magic to be a connection a deep feeling of belief inside that is shared between mor-a vast peoples like a spark so to speak?" "Exactly. Have you heard people sing before?" "Yes actually. Where I come from there is a temple built to the Goddess Undine. She is the mermaid goddess of music beauty the elements strength wisdom and love. Legend has it that whomever has the gift of song is her descendant thus inheriting her powers and beauty. I believe your voice could rival even the great goddess herself. You would certainly be the envy of all the women and deepest desire of all the men" he said in a velvety voice. Shit, your blushing, quick look away! She thought to herself feeling her face redden, she looked down to the floor bashfully. "That's one hell of a compliment, thank you Loki" "Tis the truth" he smirked. After she was finished with her plate she got up from the table and walked to the kitchen, with Loki following close behind.

She turned on the water as he watched. Confused he asked "what are you doing?" "Washing my dish" she said. "Do you not have servants to do household chores?" "Nope, I do all my own cleaning like a good little peasant girl" she said. She was a poor servant girl? How could a peasant live in such luxurious quarters? Was she really all she seemed to be? He thought. "No Loki, that was sarcasm!" She laughed. Ah yes alas I know what sarcasm is! Finally something I did I understand, hooray for me! He smiled like a kid that found out school was cancelled due to a snowstorm. "Would you like to learn?" No, I'm a prince damnit, this is beneath me! "Sure." He watched as she demonstrated. She picked up the yellow thing and poured a liquid substance on it, and squeezed it creating white foam. She put the yellow thing onto the plate and began moving her hands in a circular motion, until the plate was clean. She rinsed it off placing it in the dish rack. "Now you try." He took a deep breath and repeated what he saw. He picked up the yellow thing. He poured the liquid substance on it and squeezed it creating white foam. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! He put the yellow thing onto the plate and rubbed but the stains were still there. He failed. Seeing his annoyance she said, "Let me help you." Placing her hand over his she guided it with circular motions until the plate was clean. "I did it!" He was actually excited.

"Congratulations, you will be rewarded with a cookie!" She shared his excitement." She didn't notice but when she placed her hand on his he felt chills shoot up his spine. Her petite feminine hand was so soft and smooth. He liked it. After they finished the walked into the living room. They sat on the blue leather tufted couch. Grayden put her legs up and laid back resting her head on the arm of the couch. "Can I ask you something?" Loki asked. "Sure." "Why did you take a perfect stranger into your home? I could be dangerous and you don't know what I'm capable of." This was the question he wanted to ask her since he first got into the house and now, he was finally going to get his answer. "When I saw you there I thought you could use a friend. You look like you suffered greatly and if I could help you lessen the pain even just a teeny bit, that would make my day. Something made me feel like I could trust you and I went with my intuition. Trust? Me? Why would she ever trust me the god of lies and mischief for Asgards sake! She was either truly kind or extremely naive. But for some reason he actually did believe her. She was genuine. Then another word jumped out at him. Friends. If she really knew the truth about me, would she remain my friend or just turn her back on me like everyone else did? "So we are friends then?" He asked her. "If you want to be than I'm all for it" she smiled. "I do quite like the sound of that," he said. "So my friend will you tell me of yourself?" They talked until the sun literally came up. All of the cookies and tea were long gone much to Loki's satisfaction. He was really beginning to enjoy mortal foods. "You must have been terrified, and to lose them at such a young age," he said listening attentively as she talked about her parents car accident fifteen years ago. "It was definitely hard at first. I don't think I'll ever recover.

My world collapsed when they were gone. But I will always keep the precious moments we shared together in my heart forever. I miss them every day." She spoke her voice laced with pain and grief, as she was clutching her heart shaped locket between her fingers. Inside was a picture of her parents on their wedding day. She got up and picked up her photo album to show him. He saw many pictures of her as a giggling chubby adorable baby. Images of her friends and family for a picture for every occasion it seemed. He wished he had a family like this. Instead he grew up cast in the shadow of his big brother, the mighty god of the thunder. He tried so hard to earn his former fathers love, always coming up short. He never felt good enough, smart enough and rarely attended balls with beautiful women waiting in line to be asked for a dance. The only one whom he loved purely was Frigga. She was the only one who took pure interest in him. She taught him everything she knew about magic helping him to practice, until he gained power beyond both their expectations. She was proud of him. She was a kind loving woman and a skilled and intelligent warrior. She even bestowed upon lady Sif the blessing of being a young strong and accomplished maiden warrior and taught her how to hold her own while on a battlefield with men. She like Loki had a sense for mischief but for her it was all in good fun. Odin was half a man until he met and fell in love with her. She was the personification and embodiment of grace, wisdom, beauty, poise, serenity and tranquility. Loki's biggest regret about his banishment was possibly never seeing her again. He missed his mother. He continued to look through the album laughing seeing pictures of Grayden in many embarrassing pictures. She yawned and looked at the clock realizing it read "5:45 am". "Oh my gosh I didn't realize it was so late, you must be sick of hearing my voice" she said sleepily. "On the contrary I have enjoyed our conversation. I've learned so much about you" Loki said.

Though his eyelids grew heavy with fatigue he smiled. Never has anyone been in his company this long and held his attention for this lengthy amount of time. He could listen to her speak forever. He felt oddly soothed being in her presence. "Well I'm very glad that you did." Though he listened to her all night he was still apprehensive telling her of his own life. He did want to tell her the truth about everything but he didn't want to scare her off and be left all alone. He decided that he would open up on his terms when he was ready. Grayden as if reading his mind said "I would like to know more about you whenever you're ready of course." "Thank you." Their eyes locked for a moment. There was a comfortable silence. She stood up from the couch as he did politely. "How about we both head to bed and later on I'll pick up some things for dinner. Well to eat period I haven't done any food shopping at all these past few days" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Will you be needing some assistance collecting these items?" She kind of liked his Shakespearean way of speaking. It sounded quite sexy and made her feel almost embarrassed for her New York way of speaking. "You know what, that's not a bad idea, thank you." They both walked up the stairs. "It is my great pleasure" he politely bowed. Just before they walked to their rooms she paused with her hand on the knob. "I'm glad you're" she said beaming. He couldn't help but smile back. "As am I." Goodnight sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She laughed closing the door behind her. Why would I want to sleep restrictively and what are these bed bugs that she speaks of? He thought. Lying in bed he smiled to himself. He had made his first friend, and with that he drifted into a deep and content sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caught Up:

"So you mean to tell me you rescued a complete stranger? ..What the hell he's staying in your house, and you are gonna do what?" Anne just kept the questions coming like Regis philbin on who wants to be a millionaire. She was on her annual 3 month European vacation tour relaxing with her new French boyfriend Marion, of two weeks.

They met when he knocked her out the way of a car heading towards her in the streets of Paris. It was love at first sight for them both and bliss ever since. She and Grayden were talking on Skype before she met Marion for a breakfast date. "You heard me, I'm going to ask him if he wants to stay. Annie, he has nowhere else to go and for some reason beyond explanation I trust him." "But you know nothing about him! How about this, you can drop his ass off to a homeless shelter!" She said talking with huge hand gestures on the laptop screen. "He's not a stray cat or dog G, he's a grown ass man! Bless your heart I know you mean well but think here girl!" "I have thought about it that's why I'm going to ask him later today. Hold up wait a minute lets backtrack and re begin it! Should you be one to talk after moving in with Marion just ONE week after you guys met?" She fired back with even bigger hand gestures. "G, I knew him a full conflabbin' week before he asked me to move in with him, and it's only for three months. You've only known him for a day and a half and you're gonna ask him to permanently move in with you? You're drinking that coo coo bananas juice with a side of foolishness again!" Ugh, damn she did have a point. Still something about Loki made her want to be there for him. This Asgard place didn't sound like all it was cracked up to be from the little he did say about it. "Touché but I've made my choice Annie. My battery is dying I've gotta go I love you and bring me back some clothes from every amazing designer you can think of!" "But Gray-" the screen went blank. She loved her best friend, but she was very naive sometimes. She always let people in gave them her heart and paid for it in nights of miserable tears. She was worried about her, but she's a big girl she could handle it for that much was certain no matter how silly she thought she was acting. She looked at the clocked and ran out the door now 5 min late to meet Marion. I'm gonna kill her next time I see her she always makes me late for shit! She thought slamming the door behind herself.

Grayden woke up about 6 hours later. She was fully dressed and feeding Tetris, when she heard a knock on her door. Loki was going to ask her if he could stay with her permanently. He was nervous. Would this offend her? Would she cast me out? He didn't want to be alone and despite his pride he really felt at ease around her, so why not ask? If she said no at least he would always remember the one mortal that did show him kindness, and be on his way, wherever that may be. "Grayden are you decent?" He called from the other side of the closed door. "Yeah, come in!" She yelled. He took a breath and prepared himself for the outcome. He opened the door. His nose was assaulted by wonderful fruity sweet scents all around her room. He looked around and thought to himself the decorations and adornments she chose for her private quarters suited her very well.

He noticed her bed was arranged similar to the room he was staying in. All sorts of things caught his eye, but one thing distracted him from all others. She looked exquisite in a simple white t-shirt and tight dark blue jeans. The shirt was snug complimenting her plentiful breasts, while the jeans hugged her in all the right places. She wore her hair curly letting it fall freely down her back. To her no outfit was complete without a pair of knee high black studded jimmy choo boots. Her makeup was minimal but not overly done. She looked comfortable and natural. Loki just stood there taking a minute to appreciate what he saw. I could get used to this. The way her strange trousers display her curves..she most certainly has a very round and nice..- he felt something rub against his ankle. He looked down to see a brown spotted ball of fur moving fluidly around him. What in Jotunheim is that? Why is it moving and touching me? Get it off me! He thought. "Oh, I almost forgot about my little man this is Tetris, and I think he likes you" she smiled. This was a little man? Was he a mortal that was cursed?

Thankfully I was just banished but I feel horrible for this little man sentenced to being a furry ball thing for the rest if his days! As if reading his mind and seeing his confused expression she said "he's not actually a little man that's just what I call him. He's a Bengal kitten, and he's my pet." "I see, well he's indeed a strange creature." He bent down to pick up the kitten. He inspected it in his hands and it looked up at him meowing. They locked eyes and Tetris purred. He's indeed a tiny strange fellow but he's very cuddly and cute. I suppose we shall make suitable companions to one another! He put the kitten down and he wrapped himself around Loki's ankles once more. "I think he likes you" she giggled. "I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in living here with me, you know if you want" she said. "I would like to stay here permanently if this-" wait did she just best me to my own question? Curses! Feeling a little relieved and mad he was beat to the punch he replied "I can think of nothing more is rather do. Thank you" "Yay!" she swept him into a big hug without realizing it. He gave in and accepted the hug.

Both of them felt a surge of heat as their arms were wrapped around one another. So caught up in their own excitement neither realized they were so close hugging. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and ripe strawberries. He was lost in her pleasant sent. He smelled like spearmint. Realizing they were embracing they broke apart. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..when I get excited I give out best hugs" she said a little surprised by her actions towards him. Why did it feel so natural? "It's alright" he said secretly wishing he didn't let go of her. His face was a little flushed. Why did it feel so natural he thought. Brushing it off she asked "so you ready to head to the supermarket?" "Uh, yes let us be on our way" he said hastily. "So this is where mor-people purchase items when they are in need of sustenance, does this not become confusing there are endless things to choose!" Loki looked around the store called "Bargains Plus". He couldn't believe how one were to shop here and not become overwhelmed. After twenty minutes of gathering all the things she needed she said "would you like to pick out some things for yourself?" "Alright, but where do I begin?" "It all depends on what you have a taste for." He remembered how much he loved those baked cookies, so he started with that. They walked over to the snack isle and he saw varieties of sweets. Unable to decide "I shall take them all at once!" He shouted, with a few people looking at him but he didn't notice. "Yeah, um I said a few things not the whole blasted store!", she laughed. He looked around until concentrating hard until his eye landed on something. "Alas! I have come to a decision..Oreos and chips ahoy it shall be!", he said triumphantly. He really needs to get out more she thought. As they continued shopping a great idea came to her. "I'll be right back" she said getting out the truck and quickly disappeared into the condo. She returned with a square contraption with wheels attached to it. "We'll load the groceries in.." As she looked up from the cart her mouth fell to the floor to see that he had already picked up ALL of the heavy bags in his arms. "There is no need I shall simply carry them inside"

Grayden watched in amazement as he walked with such ease and grace into the house. Just how strong is he, strong like superman? Well if that's the case he can lift everything in the house makes my job of cleaning much easier! She thought with a wicked grin on her face. He set the bags down on the counter and stood there. "Might I ask for a beverage I'm quite parched," he said sheepishly knowing full well he barely broke a sweat. The Asgardians were all gifted with super strength with an anatomy far more advanced than humans beings. If you were a god, you had more strength of course, but it was to be replenished by eating golden apples and drinking water from the silver tree of life. "Of course give me a sec" Grayden walked over to her stereo plugged up her iPod touch and set it on shuffle. She turned it up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "Here you go" "thank you." There was a comfortable silence as he helped her put away the groceries while noise was coming from that strange little device spreading throughout the entire house. This must be what they called music, it sounds dreadful! Just as they were finishing up a Zero 7's Destiny started to play. "Oh! I love this song, Loki come dance with me!" Before he could protest she grabbed his hand dragging him into the living room. Since he was a child and royalty no less dancing was a part of his life. He was to attend many balls over his lifetime celebrating numerous occasions, some of which he thought were pointless.

Thor shot an arrow through the wooden target nearly breaking it. Lady Sif was mortified as he just bested her in a bet they placed. Volstagg was devouring some form of meat laughing, Fandral had a women in his lap bragging about the sword he was polishing in his hand. Hogun was meditating in the fields peacefully. Out of all of his brothers friends he could tolerate Hogun the most. They talked to one another here and there and that's how he liked it. The sun was as bright as ever on this warm summer afternoon. The birds were soaring high above the azure lake, where they often swam especially on says as hot as this. The palace could be seen in the distance, and it was glorious. Metallic gold's and silvers covered the tall towers. Stern fierce Guards were at every post surrounding the palace, and they stood not too far from the training fields, ready to protect their princes at any cost. "Did you see that brother? I have conquered my target!" Thor walked over to Loki excitedly where he was sitting under a tall shaded tree with his head buried in a book. "I'm afraid so brother, but I've already mastered that weeks ago I'm sorry to say", Loki said sarcastically his face still deep in his book. "Do not be foolish brother, you may have mastered this mere weeks ago, but I can easily defeat any monster with one puny hit of my hammer!" Thor melodiously laughed. "Yes dear brother how could I forget just how invincible you are?"

Loki rolled his eyes finally closing his book annoyed. As long as his brother was talking he wouldn't be able to continue reading, how pointless it was. "You've always got your nose in a book. Tell me brother what fascinates you so?" "Things which your big headed brain cannot fathom in the slightest" Thor laughed completely ignoring Loki's insult as he usually did. "In honor of my victory we shall have a great feast tonight!" Thor shouted. "Here here! And besides I am starving!" Volstagg said as if devouring whatever animal he was just eating 20 minutes ago wasn't enough. "To our brave and mighty Thor!" Lady Sif shouted at the dinner table. The banquet hall was exquisite decorated. It was huge. Odin sat at the head of the table with Frigga to the right of him. They were both engaged in a conversation with Queen Hippolyta and her daughter Princess Diana of Themyscura. Frigga and Hippolyta were old friends and she was often invited to her island. An island with no men, whatever do they do there and do they not get lonely? Loki thought sitting at the table eating watching this beautiful princess. Loki looked down at his plate when he heard a soft voice speaking his name. "Good evening your highness it is a lovely banquet your parents have prepared is it not?" Diana smiled at him. "It is indeed princess, are you enjoying yourself?" "Very much so" she spoke. The dance floor was filled with people happily engaged in the rhythm of the band. "May I offer you a dance?" Loki said reaching out his hand. "I would be delighted" Diana said nervously. He whipped her around the floor with grace and elegance and her eyes sparkled brightly with excitement. "I never took you to be this exquisite of a dancer Loki, you are stealing your brothers shine", they both laughed. "It seems my years of lessons since I was a child all those centuries ago has successfully paid off princess."

After three dances with him, she went to dance with Thor and many other gods who fell all over themselves just to catch even a glimpse of her. Loki felt proud to have even one dance with her let alone three. As the ball came to a close Diana bid the royal family goodnight and rode away with her mother. For the first time Diana had her first real dance and with a his and prince no less! She was glowing and though men were forbidden in her land, she was elated that her mother gave her permission to accompany her to a ball and a night she would never forget. Loki and Thor were up all night sharing tales of their nights and how they both scored a dance with one of the most beautiful princesses they'd ever seen. It had been a good night, and even with all of their bitter and fierce rivalries through the years, for tonight they were simply just brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A new kind of passion:

Loki shook himself from his flashback & wrapped one arm around Grayden's waist and took her hand into his with the other. He held her close, firmly gripping her waist. She gasped slightly at how in control he was guiding her to move in step with him. They glided across the floor, his gaze never wavering from hers.

Both of their hearts pounded through their chests as their bodies became one. She's quite good, perhaps a natural he thought. He leaned in closer to her taking in her heavenly scent all around him. Being in her arms felt good. Suddenly he spun her around and dipped so fast she barely processed it and still she matched his steps perfectly. He leaned in closely their faces now just inches apart. Her eyes burned an intense deep blue as if lit with the heat of desire. Just then the oven beeped. "Foods ready" she said. "And so it is" he said. He returned her to an upright position and they broke their hold reluctantly. They momentarily caught one another gazes, with palms sweaty and pulses sky high before she turned and walked towards the kitchen both parties feeling confused. What the hell just happened here? Assuming she was just lost in the moment she shrugged the feeling off and pulled the tray out the oven. "You are quite the dancer" she said serving them a helping of good. "You are indeed a gifted dancer as well. So what's on the menu tonight?" He asked not knowing what else to say. Really Loki that's the best you can come up with? You fool! His inner voice shouted at him disappointedly. "One of my favorite recipes it was my mothers, jerk chicken with rice peas and potatoes with a salad. I figure instead of beer we'd have some sparkling white wine if that's alright" she handed him a plate and sat down at the table. "That sounds delicious."

He thought the food looked strange but considering how he had no place to be picky took a forkful of food and shoved it into his mouth. He almost flew off his chair in delight as he chewed his food. "This is by far the most incredible meal I've ever tasted!" "Thank you" she laughed watching him clean the plate completely. Wow, she was indeed an amazing cook. He was sure he'd be fat in no time at the rate he was guzzling down his food. As they drank their sparkling wine they spoke some more about her life. "What is your heritage?, you seem to excel in making dishes from all around your realms" well my mother side of the family is Jamaican Dominican Irish German Native American and middle eastern. My father's side is French Scottish and Greek." "My that is certainly a rich lineage!" "Yeah, tell me about it. Our family reunions when I was a kid were nuts. Everyone was shouting and cursing laughing in different languages, but it was so much fun." No wonder why she was so beautiful. "That must be so amazing, to come from such a loving family." "There's no other feeling like it, except for being in love", she said looking sad for a moment. "Have you ever been in love before?" He asked. "Yes." She paused for a while pouring herself more wine. "May I ask what happened?" "Well his name was Robert. We were together for four years. Everything was wonderful. He was my best friend. We spent every second together sometimes doing nothing but still enjoying each other's company. I loved those times especially. One day I wasn't feeling well so I came home from work early. I was walking up to my bedroom door when I heard all of this noise. I thought something happened to him and when I burst open the door, I saw him in my bed having sex with another woman. I stood there in complete shock, not believing what I saw. It felt like a dream. How could a man I loved so much, who made every day so special break my heart like that and throw me away like I was nothing?" She spoke with deep pain and hurt in her voice.

Loki suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to find this Robert mortal and crush him into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry Grayden" he said pushing down his growing rage. "Yeah so am I to think that asshole could ever love me. After I came down from the shock, I grabbed all of his clothes put them in his car and set everything on fire. I told him and his little tramp to get out of my house or else it would be the last thing they'd ever see." She has an appetite for destruction and a fiery temper, I knew I liked her. She would make a fine warrior on Asgard! He thought. "That was the angriest I ever was on my whole life. I locked myself on my condo for months not wanting to be bothered with the outside world. I felt so stupid and so unworthy." "Grayden you're never unworthy. It took great strength to endure the pain he caused you. It was he that was unworthy of your love," his gaze burning right through her. "He was but a fool to not realize what a rare treasure he had in you." "That's very kind of you to say Loki thank you" she smiled sweetly. She felt herself melt in his gaze.

She stood up to pick up the dishes when he stopped her. "You've done so much preparing such a fine meal, allow me to tend to the chores." Before she could protest he took the dishes from her and walked into the kitchen. Finally he mastered cleaning and he felt so proud putting the stain free dishes away. "So what's is it like in Asgard?" She said leaning on the counter watching him cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. They were talking for hours, and he finally opened up about his life there. "Loki I'm so sorry about everything" she said taking his hand with her eyes coated in unshed tears. "Do you think I am a monster? Would you forgive me for my terrible crimes?" She thought long and hard before she answered. He was afraid of her reply. "I do not think you're a monster, I think you were simply misunderstood. Yes your crimes were awful but you have a broken heart, which sometimes makes us capable of unimaginable things. It's not up to me to forgive you but for you to forgive yourself. You can't undo what's been done but all you can do is learn from the mistakes that were made and move forward. Perhaps that's why your fa- Odin banished you instead of killing you. Maybe he wanted for you to make a new life for yourself, maybe that's his way of saying he's sorry and that he forgives you, have you ever thought about things that way before?" The truth is he hadn't until she said it. Perhaps Odin really did love him despite always putting Thor above him, since they were children.

Loki thought about her words. Here was a simple mortal girl who has reached out to him. She took him in. She rescued him instead of leaving him for dead. She didn't know how much her acceptance of him meant. Perhaps she's ready to see my true form. His skin slowly faded into a rich hue of royal blue. His eyes were turning a deep crimson with flecks of amber and gold. Emboss-like carvings were taking shape throughout his icy skin. Grayden's eyes widened with shock and bewilderment. She'd never seen anything like this before. The master of lies had indeed revealed his own haunting truth to her. He was a frost giant and a God. He was a prince. He walked away from the kitchen where he was previously standing, and turned away from her still afraid to look her in the eyes. She walked up behind him turning his body to face her. She looked at his skin.

Here stood on very different person in front of her, but cupping his face in her hands she said softly "you are stunning, you are beautiful. Against what you may think, I see you Loki the real you." She smiled warmly looking up at him. "Are you not repulsed by this sight before you? Are you not afraid of me?" His voice was coated with worry. "No" she said feeling the chill of his flesh as her hand glided down resting on his shoulder blade. He placed his hand over hers kissing her palm. Their hearts were about to beat out of their bodies. Feeling her tremble gently he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her tight towards him. He leaned his face down to hers and softly pressed his lips against hers. She responded parting her lips and he entered his younger letting it dance around hers. The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently moved her hands throughout his scalp. She teased him biting his lip and then licking it.

This kiss felt as if it was going to last forever. When they could take no more,they parted gasping heavily for air. She stared up into his eyes. She'd never kissed someone like that ever in her life. He was even surprised at himself for giving in to her so deeply but his stubborn pride no longer mattered. He needed her in that moment. He relished in that kiss. He suddenly felt like he never felt before. He felt alive. "That was.." Was all she managed to say. He grabbed her kissing her more passionately this time. They never wanted this kiss to end. He carried her bridal to her room, stealing kisses along the way now back in his Asgardian form. He opened her door and threw her down on the bed. He pulled her shirt above her head and unbuttoned her jeans, in swift movements. Before they went any further he stopped and asked her "is this what you want?" She pulled him down into a fiery kiss giving him his answer . Smiling licentiously he gently kissed and suckled on the crook of her neck.

He removed her bra and kissed a trail down to her supple large breasts. He traced his tongue around her taunt hardened nipples gently licking sucking and biting them as she moaned in pleasure. He continued the trail of kisses down to her sacred space peeling away her Lace boy shorts off with his teeth. Wow, she is even more beautiful without her garments to clothe her, he thought taking in all of hills and valleys of her naked form. She sat up and pulled him up to remove his shirt and pulled down his pants. He parted her legs with his knee and mover to the edge of the bed. He kissed gently in between her thighs gripping them tightly as he made his way down to her sacred space. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal as he felt his own rising. He opened the tiny space with his fingers gently and kissed it, then beginning to lick it. The harder he licked and sucked the more her body squirmed and shook with pleasure. She tasted of pure heaven to his lips sending electricity through him.

Both Loki and Grayden's eyes turned dark with desire. He enjoyed every sound she was making as her moans reverberated off the walls and through the room. Her hands dug firmly into his scalp encouraging him to speed up as her loins roared for more of his touch. He was now feeling an urging ache for her from below and felt all of the blood rush to that spot. Loki looked up from in between her legs to see her body arched back propped up by her arms. Her breasts bounced as they rose and fell in between ragged deep breathing. Loki could stand it no longer. Her quakes and convulsions beckoned him to careen above her. He picked up her legs as she instinctively snaked them around his lower back, and he slowly entered her and she gasped in enormous pleasure.

He fully thrust himself into her as her moans followed one after the next deep and filled with Devine torment. She supposed only a god would be capable of such wonderful talents such as this. Loki wickedly smirked down at her. He leaned over her his arms reaching up pinning her to the bed. Whispering huskily into her he said "I love it when you moan for me." She began to pant heavily calling his name crescendo style. He slowed down and sped up relishing in the feel of her damp skin against his. Grayden loved the feel of his length thrusting in and out of her. She felt as if she may internally implode. Loki, never in his life experienced sensations as insufferably delicious as this. He was totally besotted by Grayden. He continued to dive further into this intolerably beautiful pleasure. She loved the way he commanded her body and took control. She was in heaven. He then flipped her over with her back arched perfectly into the air. He greatly appreciated the view. Every inch of her was beautiful and he was going to give in to her every desire. He entered her placing his hands on her hips finding a steady rhythm with her.

Every moment was fluid and in unison. Grayden grabbed the sheets balling her hands into fist almost crying out in pleasure and pain. He kissed all the way up her back. He spanked her enjoying hearing her squeak and gasp. God this is amazing, he feels so damn good, she thought. Just then she said "my turn" flipping him over laying him flat on his back exciting him with a small laugh escaping his lips. She was kind and gentle since they'd first met but he loved this passionate side of her. Seeing this new side of her only made him want her more. He was genuinely shocked and pleasantly surprised at this new discovery. She was what humans called a lady in the streets and a freak in the bed. Yes, this human expression fit her so remarkably well. She crashed her lips into his licking and biting his lips and playing with his tongue teasing him. "Don't toy with me, come here my sweet" Loki said desperate for every ounce of her. "I will do what I want", Grayden spoke seductively hypnotizing him. She still couldn't believe any of this was happening but oh how glad she was. She led a trail of soft kisses down to his navel. "Now I will make you call for more", she said eyes locking with his.

She opened her mouth taking in all of his length. She motioned her tongue in circles while her hands massaged him up and down steadily. She moved slow but gradually picked up the pace. He began to shiver throwing his head back squirming in the lovely torment she was causing him. Oh how he wanted her badly. The feel of her warm moist mouth taking all of him was magnificent. The fast and slow motions were explosive to his mind and he lost track of time and space. He had never experienced this kind of satisfaction before. He did see it last night though, whilst flipping through the channels when he couldn't sleep. The mortals called it late night television that was forbidden for mortals under the age of eighteen. He wondered to himself what that may feel like and if every mortal female participates in it, but felt tired and turned off the television letting that thought escape him as he dozed into oblivion.

Now he was experiencing it for the first time. Grayden didn't know it but she was breaking his Midgard cherry. As she continued he felt as if he may hit his peak and as if she read his thoughts, she climbed on top of him and he inserted himself inside of her. The sight of her nakedness was what every man dreamed of. Her arms gripped his legs as she leaned back extending her breasts towards him. He gripped her waist and watched as she straddled him, as if she were riding a wild electric bull. Her opening was tight and moist against his length. She was driving him wild. Loki sat up pulled her into a kiss and then began kissing down until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were fully erect and tender, making the contact of his tongue all the more sensational. They both moaned in unison. "I want more, give me more", Loki spoke huskily. Grayden could barely speak and responded by gripping his skin hard with her nails digging deep into his sides moaning. She stopped reaching onto the shelf above them and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. She kept the box there along with some junk food for her diet cheating days. "What's that?" Loki asked looking at her confused. "You said you wanted more, so I'm giving you more, you'll see" she winked at him. She opened the nozzle of the bottle and began to drizzle the syrup across her breasts. Loki not sure what was happening decided it looked intriguing and went with it. "Time for dessert", she said. It all made sense to him now.

Tonight was a night of firsts for him. He licked all traces of chocolate from her supple breasts as she moaned and panted hard for him. "Ohhh, Loki yes, right there that's a good boy", she huskily spoke, running her fingers through his hair gripping it. "My wicked filthy girl", he said smiling darkly. Grayden felt her body about to reach its peak. She contorted in pleasure as he was twitching on his way to meet her at the finish line. Both bodies stiffened and she straddled him faster and faster. He gripped her hard while pounding his full length into her. "Ohh..ohhh Loki don't let go ugh yes," she growled. He closed his eyes never letting go of her, both of them covered in a misty sheen of sweat. Every part of her tasted sweet like vanilla and fresh strawberries. He licked her shoulder and they both tightened up as they hit their peak and, held one another in an embrace panting heavily as their hearts pounded. They'd made love well into the morning unaware of the hours escaping them through the night. By this time the sun was rising and peered in between the curtains. Loki kissed Grayden tenderly and then collapsed backwards into the bed. He pulled Grayden down into his arms facing her. "You were amazing", he said smiling in between heavy breathing, looking into her azure gray smoldering eyes. "I believe you were just as amazing," she giggled also panting just as rapid as he.

Loki loved the sound of her laugh. He felt his pulse quicken. He loved her smile, her voice, the crinkle in her nose when she was concentrating, her cooking. He loved everything. Grayden stared into his emerald eyes. Those eyes could make her knees buckle and her heart thump right out of her chest. Ever since they first met there was a spark that ignited between them. She felt a deep connection with him. Loki felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him or make him feel like a monster or a failure. In fact she helped him cope with his emotions and brought many things he hadn't considered before into a new perspective. She believed in him. She trusted him. She was extremely smart and courageous. She was goofy and playful. She was intoxicating and deeply erotic. She made him went to be a better man. She made him feel alive. He made her feel alive. He was such a gentleman. He made her laugh with the odd but charming way he spoke. He was fascinating. He was a great listener and a terrific dancer. He finally opened up to her and let his guard down. He appreciated and respected her. She'd just made feverish and unbridled passionate love to a god and prince. She never thought anything like this would ever transpire not in a million years, and yet here he was this princely deity lying beside her in her bed.

Both of their minds felt flooded with thoughts. "What are you thinking about right now?," she asked stirring him from his thoughts. "How beautiful you are why do you ask?" he smiled. "You look like you have a lot on your mind," she said tracing circles on his back. "Actually there is something", he said. "What's that?" "Grayden I want to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Yes?", she felt her nervousness build unsure of what he might say. "I..I..uh..I..I love you." You idiot what if she doesn't feel the sa-" his thoughts were cut off "I love you too Loki", she leaned in to kiss him. All time stopped. Unsure of what he'd heard he asked "what did you say?"

"I said I love you too Loki." His heart nearly exploded with what she said. She loved him, she actually loved him back. He couldn't believe it! She saw past everything he'd ever told her all of ,and found it in her heart to love him. She couldn't believe he said he loved her. She felt like shouting her joy from the rooftops. Truth be told they both fell in love with one another since the day she rescued him but neither one wanted to force the feeling, and it ended up coming out on its own. If Odin had never punished him, and if she hadn't missed her audition they would have never met. It was fate. It was perfect. They kissed tenderly,celebrating their new found feelings for each other and happily drifted off into a deep sleep cradled in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dawn of the frigid army:

"I should have known better than to agree to a bargain with the master of all trickery" King Laufey bitterly spoke. "My lord, there is word that the traitor has been banished to a distant planet, but where we do not know" the frost guard reported kneeling respectfully before Laufey. Loki. He hated him. He convinced him that he would conceal his guards, march through the palace of Asgard and slay the mighty All father. Laufey believed Loki would succeed. He hadn't. He failed. Many of Laufeys most valuable soldiers were slain by Thor and Loki in the great battle. Loki set him up to look sincere in his father's eyes, so for once he would prove victorious at the cost of the frost giants, his brethren. Laufeys own son, his rightful heir. Curse that sniveling little brat, he thought. He turned on him. "My lord we have commissioned the building of a vast army so that when the traitor is found we shall indeed be ready, but there is a problem" the guard spoke looking down.

Laufeys gaze focused on the guard slowly feeling rage build up within his royal blue frame. He emitted an otherworldly anger when something greatly displeased him, but Grenious was his longtime friend and most trusted guard so he spared him of his ghastly unnerving fury. "What might that be?" Laufey gritted through his teeth. "It will take 5 moon cycles to assemble an army powerful enough to destroy the traitor, your highness" still kneeling respectfully. Laufey rose from his frost bitten throne and stared out into the distance. 5 moon cycles was equal to 5 years. That was a very long time. The memory of losing everything motivated and fueled Laufeys sadistic and crippling rage once more. He balled his hands into fist clenching every bone in his body until blue flames of fire glowed in his fists.

He let the flames overtake his entire body engrossed into temperatures that could instantly wipe out a human within mere seconds. It was such a terrifying sight that it would make even the world's greatest detective that protects Gotham city, drop dead of fright. After the flame dispersed he regained his composure and sat back on his throne. Looking back up at the guard he spoke "Begin preparations at first light, you may go." "Yes my king" and with a wave of his hand the guard glided down the icy mountain upon which Laufeys frozen palace was perched. It would take 5 long painstaking years, but King Laufey was going to have his revenge. Nothing was going to stand in his way this time.


End file.
